X-Men: Days of Future Past
| running time = 132 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $200,000,000 | gross revenue = $233,921,534 | preceded by = X-Men: First Class | followed by = X-Men: Apocalypse }} X-Men: Days of Future Past is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy and action genres. It is the seventh film in the ''X-Men'' film franchise (including spin-offs, and is the fifth film to deal with the mutant response team known as the X-Men. It is the second installment in the relaunch series, but also ties in with the original trilogy. The film follows X-Men: First Class, and chronologically follows the end of 2013's The Wolverine. It is the first film to involve X-Men from both film projects. The movie was directed by Bryan Singer, who helmed the first two X-Men films, and was written by Simon Kinberg based on a story treatment by Kinberg, Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Marvel Entertainment and released theatrically in the United Sates on May 23rd, 2014. Wikipedia Plot In the future, robots known as Sentinels are exterminating mutants and their human allies. The Sentinels are near invincible as they possess Mystique's powers of transformation. This technology was made possible following research performed on Mystique when she was captured during the assassination of Doctor Bolivar Trask, creator of the Sentinels. A band of mutants, including Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Iceman, Bishop, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot, convene with Wolverine, Storm, Professor Charles Xavier, and Magneto in a hideout in remote China. Pryde sends Wolverine's consciousness back fifty years to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Trask, which led to her capture and revealed the threat that mutants could pose to normal humans. In 1973 in Washington, D.C., Trask unsuccessfully tries to sway Congress to gain support for his Sentinel program. Meanwhile, in Saigon, Mystique prevents William Stryker from appropriating a group of mutant G.I.s for Trask's research. At the X-Mansion, Wolverine encounters Xavier and Hank McCoy. Xavier, a broken man, has been overusing a serum that allows him to walk but suppresses his telepathy. Wolverine explains his mission and persuades Xavier to help free Magneto from a prison cell beneath The Pentagon, where he is being held for assassinating President John F. Kennedy. They rescue Magneto with the help of Peter Maximoff, a mutant with super speed. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine fly to Paris to intercept Mystique, who is impersonating a North Vietnamese general to infiltrate the Paris Peace Accords. The group arrives as Mystique is about to kill Trask. Magneto tries to kill Mystique to ensure her DNA cannot be used for the Sentinels. Beast reverts to his mutant form and fights Magneto. The whole mission is put in jeopardy when Wolverine briefly encounters Stryker, causing him to go into a frenzy that briefly sends his subconscious back to the future. Kitty succeeds in stabilizing Wolverine's subconscious, but is gravely injured by him in the process. Back in the present, the fight spills onto the street in view of the public, allowing Magneto and Mystique to escape. Trask is saved, but the world is horrified by the existence of mutants. President Richard Nixon approves Trask's Sentinel program and arranges an unveiling ceremony. Trask's scientists recover Mystique's blood from the street. Meanwhile, Magneto, who has recovered his telepathy-blocking helmet, intercepts the prototype Sentinels in transit and laces their polymer-based frames with steel, enabling him to control them. At the mansion, Xavier stops taking his serum and slowly regains his telepathic powers, while losing the ability to walk. Through Wolverine, Xavier speaks to his future self and is inspired to work for peace between humans and mutants once again. He uses Cerebro to track Mystique, who is heading to Washington, D.C. As Xavier, Wolverine, and Beast search for Mystique, Nixon unveils the Sentinel prototypes at the White House. Magneto commandeers the Sentinels and attacks the crowd, then sets the Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium around the White House as a barricade. Nixon and Trask, accompanied by the Cabinet, Secret Service officers, and Mystique (disguised as a Secret Service member), are taken to a safe room. Wolverine and Beast try to stop Magneto, but he pits a Sentinel against them and then throws Wolverine into the Potomac River. In the future, the X-Men make their final stand as a large army of Sentinels attack the monastery. In 1973, Magneto pulls the safe room from the White House and prepares to kill Nixon and his Cabinet. Mystique, who is disguised as Nixon, incapacitates Magneto with a plastic gun. Xavier persuades Mystique to spare Trask and allows her and Magneto to flee. Mystique's actions are seen as a mutant saving the President, leading to the cancellation of the Sentinel program. Trask is arrested for trying to sell American military secrets. In the future, Mystique's actions save Xavier, Magneto, and Pryde just as a group of Sentinels reach them. Wolverine wakes up back in the future to find Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Pryde, Beast, Storm, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Xavier all alive. He then proceeds to explain to Xavier about his experience. In 1973, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, takes custody of Wolverine, who has been fished out of the river. In the distant past, a crowd chants to En Sabah Nur, who is using telekinesis to build pyramids as four horsemen watch from nearby. Cast Future people Past people Alternate future people Other people Index * Azazel * Angel Salvatore * Beast, Hank McCoy * Bishop, Lucas Bishop * Blink, Clarice Ferguson * Bolivar Trask * Brickman * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Daniels * Davis * En Sabah Nur * Gwen * Havok, Alex Summers * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Ink, Eric Gitter * Jean Grey * Kitty Pryde * Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr * Mystique, Raven Darkholme * Nhuan * Parker * Petrov * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Richard Milhous Nixon * Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff * Ramone * Rogue, Marie * Sanders * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Sunspot, Roberto da Costa * Toad, Mortimer Toynbee * Wanda Maximoff * Warpath, James Proudstar * William Stryker * Wolverine, James "Logan" Howlett * 1407 Graymalkin Lane * China * Eiffel Tower * France * Moscow * New York * New York City * Paris * Pentagon * Potomac River * Russia * Salem Center * Vietnam * Washington, D.C. * Washington Monument * Westchester County * White House * X-Mansion * Hologram * Robots * Sentinels * Skeleton * Four Horsemen * Secret Service * United States Army * X-Men * Captain * Colonel * Cook * Doctor * Drug addict * Freedom fighter * General * Guard * Major * Nurse * Photographer * Politician * President * Professor * Reporter * Scientist * Senator * Soldier * Claws * Electrokinesis * Electromagnetism * Energy projection * Ferromagnetic manipulation * Levitation * Mind control * Shape-shifting * Super-speed * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Transformation * Weather control * 1970s * 1973 * 2023 * 21st century * Artificial intelligence * Burn victims * Decapitation * Dwarves * Exploding bodies * Exploding vehicle * Giant robot * Gunshot victims * Hallucination * Hotel * Impalement * JFK assassination * Martial arts * Military protocol * Mutants * Prison * Quarantine * Scientific experimentation * Severed limbs * Stabbings * Strangulation * Time travel * Vietnam War Notes & Trivia * The film takes its title from the "Days of Future Past" storyline, which was originally chronicled in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #141-142 in January, and February, 1981. The comic story shares some similarities with the movie plot insofar as it involves time travel and the future extermination of mutant kind at the hands of Sentinels. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * X-Men: Days of Future Past at Wikipedia * * X-Men: Days of Future Past at Moviepedia * X-Men: Days of Future Past at the X-Men Wiki * X-Men: Days of Future Past at the Marvel Movies Wiki * X-Men: Days of Future Past at the X-Men Movies Wiki * X-Men: Days of Future Past at the Movie Database Wiki Category:Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:2014/Films Category:May, 2014/Films Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:Donners' Company Category:Daniel Cudmore